pang_yafandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Wind
Spring is finally here at the beautiful Ventus Forest. Can you hear the excited cries of "Boo~" from the Titans? Look at those Comets flying between the cherry blossom petals! The course Pink Wind awaits you in Ventus Forest. Course Details Pink Wind Debut Individual Hole Data Partial hole data is available for this course. 'Hole 1' Par 4 Hints: *The fairway is flat before the lake, this hole is short enough so that the longer approach does not make a difference. 'Hole 2' Par 3 Hints: *Easy par 3, but the green is below the tee. Be careful not to overpower. 'Hole 3' Par 4 Hints: *You can bounce on the path for bigger overdrive, or shoot short for a flat part of the path/rough to approach. The origin of the line on the map is a 3rd route, a flat rough level with the green, but is a very risky shot. 'Hole 4' Par 5 Hints: *Players with medium power can try to spike with spin mastery (full backspin) to get to the green in one stroke. Or try to land on the path (or even sometimes the fairway) and shoot over the peninsula onto the green for an eagle. 'Hole 5' Par 4 Hints: *The small rough protruding into the pond is flatter than the fairway. 'Hole 6' Par 3 Hints: *The green is above the tee, so make sure to add power (even with tomahawk). 'Hole 7' Par 5 Hints: *The left branch is farther from the green, but a clear shot. The right is closer, but you might have to curve around trees. 'Hole 8' Par 4 Hints: *This hole is so short that players who rely on woods for chipping will want to avoid their 1w. 'Hole 9' Par 4 Hints: *The left branch is closer to the green, but you will most likely be blocked by the high hill for the approach. The right is not flat, but it is a clear shot. Make sure to use plenty of power, or you will end up in the bunker. 'Hole 10' Par 4 Hints: *The rough between the river and the cliff (J1 on the map) is both closer to the green than the fairway, and level. 'Hole 11' Par 4 Hints: *The rough behind the billboard is flat. Don't worry, you can shoot through it without resistance. 'Hole 12' Par 3 Hints: *Before Season 4, a missed pangya for tomahawk would send the ball into the water. But now, just don't use spike! 'Hole 13' Par 5 Hints: *This is another uphill battle, either use backspin on the fairway to arch higher, or top powerspin with a spin mastery. I have also seen people land on the path, but this is not for beginners! 'Hole 14' Hints: *From the tee, shoot left over the small hill to land on a fairly flat fairway for an easy approach. If your drive is high enough, shoot straight and hope you clear the cliff for your approach. 'Hole 15' Par 4 Hints: *The rough between the trees and the cliff (J1 on the map) is flatter than the fairway. 'Hole 16' Par 3 Hints: *This green is much higher than the tee, so add plenty of power to your shot. 'Hole 17' Par 4 Hints: *The fairway island to the right is closer to the green, but the stretch of fairway straight ahead is flatter. 'Hole 18' Par 5 Hints: *The best approach is to tomahawk onto the path, and tomahawk again to the green. Shooting on the fairway will often lead you to the bunker, and it is much lower than the green. Category:Courses Category:⭐